


Chords

by Tabithian



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, look,” Dick says, telltale quirk to his mouth as he tries to play peacemaker. “You have to admit it was only a matter of time until something like this happened, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chords

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this shirt](http://www.walmart.com/ip/DC-Comics-Batman-Women-s-Short-Sleeve-Shirt-and-Capri-Sleepwear-Set/49055846) at the store today, and then this happened. *hands*
> 
> *now with actual link to the shirt in question. /o\

“Okay, look,” Dick says, telltale quirk to his mouth as he tries to play peacemaker. “You have to admit it was only a matter of time until something like this happened, right?”

Bruce grunts, eyes ticking over to where Tim is tapping away at his computer, little frown of concentration.

The rest of them are clustered in the hallway just beyond the door leading to the library Tim's settled down in to work.

“I mean - “

“Dick.”

Dick can't quite hide the grin on his face as he ducks out back down the hall, hand snagging Damian's collar before the littl troll can put his two cents in.

“Hey, don't look at me,” Jason says, hands up. “The hell do you think I can do if the little shit isn't intimidated by you anymore?”

Bruce does his staring thing, like that's ever worked on Jason.

“As much as I hate to admit it, Dick has a point.” Jason says, because this is fucking hilarious. “You really didn't expect him to pull something like this after you dragged him into this side of things?”

Christ, Bruce should be grateful this is _all_ Tim's done considering the shit Bruce has put him through over the years.

Taking advantage of his position with Wayne Enterprises to push a few shirt designs through to be used to raise money for charity is nothing.

Bruce grunts again, but there's a resigned quality to it. Like he knows there's no winning this one, but damned if he'll come right out and say it, the stubborn bastard.

“Anyway,” Jason says, because how can he not? “Who do you think he got to do the artwork for the damn thing?”

Bruce's greatest mistake, really, was in taking in the wrong kind of strays. The kind that would be able to put aside their differences in working together towards a common goal, such as fucking with Bruce.

For _charity_.


End file.
